


Почему

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Леви спрашивает Микасу, почему она заботится об Эрене.





	Почему

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/501730) by yuyane. 



Микаса и Леви тихо шли по коридору, направляясь к месту назначения. Неожиданно капрал затормозил, и Микаса, едва не врезавшись, но успев вовремя остановиться, бросила на него изумлённый взгляд.

— Аккерман, и почему тебя так волнует Йегер? — внезапно задал вопрос мужчина, не скрывая раздражения в голосе.

Он стоял спиной к Микасе, и девушка, разглядывая его затылок, ответила спокойным тоном:

— Потому что он мой брат.

— Это понятно. Как и тот факт, что он совершенно не ценит твои усилия, хотя должен, — Леви резко повернулся к ней, — и похоже, не понимает тебя так, как тебе бы хотелось.

И хоть внешне Микаса ничем не выдавала своё состояние, внутри она была в смятении. Это действительно ранило, когда Эрен отказывался от её помощи, отмахивался, прося не приставать. Она знала, что Эрен так проявлял своеобразную заботу, но всё равно было больно.

Нет, это всё не имело значения. Она хотела защитить свою семью, и ей ничего не нужно взамен. Кроме безопасности Эрена, разумеется.

— Почему Вас это беспокоит? Я не думала, что происходящее в моей личной жизни важно для Вас, — Микаса решила уйти от неприятной темы.

— Почему? — переспросил Леви. — Причина проста: ты заслуживаешь большего.

— Большего?

— Да. Того, кто будет ценить и понимать тебя лучше, чем Йегер.

— И кто же это может быть? — Микаса в удивлении приподняла бровь.

— Очевидно, я.

— Ч-что? — ответ застал девушку врасплох.

— Мы должны идти, — равнодушно произнёс Леви, взмахнув рукой в воздухе и развернувшись. Словно и не совершал никаких признаний, — иначе вскоре станем такими же грязными как это место.

— Подождите секунду! Объясните, что Вы имели в виду!

— Если ты до сих пор не поняла этого, значит, ты ещё глупее, чем я думал, — Леви слегка повернул голову и взглянул на подчинённую, — ты мне дорога не просто как товарищ, Микаса, а как нечто большее.

И, не утруждая себя дальнейшими объяснениями, мужчина ушёл. Правда, в этот раз его шаги звучали громче и чаще, чем раньше.

Однако Микаса за ним не последовала. Вместо этого она осталась там, где была, растерянно размышляя о произошедшем.


End file.
